


Modern Day Frankenstein

by Gingerfloss



Series: Fluffy bunnys and fireworks [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: After she and angela have finished dealing with their sexual tension, And just a touch of mercy on top, And lot of bunnies, F/F, Mildly Fluffy, Moira is a scheming bitch sometimes, Moira is going to take over the world with her fluffy army, almost drabble, and a lot of coffee, and did i mention science?, and later sex, and screaming matches, but hey, but sometimes plot, it does have plot, probably going to have nothing to do with cannon when we finally get some more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerfloss/pseuds/Gingerfloss
Summary: The two of them had contrasting views how far morality could be pushed, where the limits were between progression and interference with the natural order of life. Genetic progress needed to happen, the irish woman could not deny herself her life goal because of something as frustrating as a human emotion......Could she?[COMPLETE]





	1. MONDAY

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is pre-canon, and still waiting to be Beta'd. Enjoy!

MONDAY

 

Doctor Zeigler was starting to wonder why she bothered with getting out of bed on Monday mornings. Monday never seemed to get any better, last weeks she had been ankle deep in mud on a dreadful team development exercise and this morning she was being forced to listen to hours of reasons why Overwatch was wonderful and helpful, the entire team had been dragged to a press conference. Angela thought it was more like an exhibition, the agents were dressed up in field garb and standing around like statues, smiling innately at passing important figures. The only thing that could have made it worse was if another overqualified journalist tried to ask her on a date. 

 

“Having a nice nap, Doctor?” A lilting voice behind her questioned, the slightest touch of Irish breaking through her accent. Angela turned around so fast she almost fell off her shoes, eyebrows raised in surprise at the sight of her taller counterpart. Moira was one link in the chain that she couldn't figure out, always so perfectly proper and neatly turned out. Her hair slicked back and crisp shirt pressed so well that it looked brand new. Sometimes, the doctor wanted to be friends with her, but most of the time she wanted to punch her in the face, especially for the way she was looking at her right now. 

 

“Weren't you too busy to come along?” She questioned in a half whisper, hoping her voice wouldn't carry too far: “Or was that nonsense?” Angela only just managed to stop herself calling her a liar.

 

“I was, and I still am. My experiment needs a little more time to settle before I continue, and I thought you wouldn't mind someone bringing this.” The redhead held up a coffee mug, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips when she saw the blonde's expression shift. For a moment, Angela almost looked like she could have kissed her. As much as she might disagree with the other woman, Doctor Ziegler was not going to reject her peace offering. Straightening her uniform she turned properly, taking the cup and pressing it to her lips, taking a deep drink before speaking.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I'll accept your gratitude in writing, I need to frame it for my office wall.” Moira teased, leaning against the wall, smirk still playing on her sharp features.

 

“Very funny.” The other woman paused for another moment, inhaling another mouthful of liquid: “Maybe if  _ you _ keep bringing me coffee I might consent.”

 

“Noted, Doctor. How are you enjoying listening to the commander increasing his ego, personally I'm starting to wonder if we need another base expansion to contain it.”

 

“I would have preferred to be at another training exercise in the middle of nowhere. At least people weren't staring at me.” Angela sighed, resting her own back against the wall, taking the weight off her feet for a few moments: “This better not become a tradition.”

 

The two of them were completely silent for a while, listening to the sound of the commander droning on again. It was strange not to be arguing, or having overly exaggerated discussions about scientific achievements for hours. It was only when the mug was empty that she looked back at the older woman, catching her eye. 

 

“Already?” Moira raised an eyebrow, but took the mug back, her tapered figured resting against the other woman's for much longer than necessary : “You are a very  _ thirsty _ girl, Angela.”

 

She had disappeared again before Zeigler could choke out a reply, cheeks flushing slightly in embarrassment at the thought of just what the other had been implying.

 


	2. TUESDAY

TUESDAY

 

Tuesday was already turning out to be interesting. Moira was sat cross-legged on the floor, her favourite rabbit sitting on her lap and a pile of cages surrounding her. Each of her bunnies was special, they each had a prosthetic. The animals were the first successful experiments in her current study. 

 

Well, that would be what she was going to tell anyone that asked, anyway. 

 

Angela had not been quite as impressed as she’d hoped when she had held up the bunny she had named after her and offered to let her hold it.

 

“What did you do to it?” Doctor Zeigler asked, wrinkling her nose a little as she folded her arms over her chest, making her disapproval even more obvious. The only reason she had stepped into the room was the sound of the other woman cooing softly, it wasn’t a sound she had ever heard before. Usually the irish woman would keep any kind of emotions out of her voice, even after the fourteen shot of whiskey.

 

Angela wasn't sure that she approved of the route the other seemed to be heading down with the rabbits, her investigations into rearranging a few things to help with the effort to cure the common cold had been concerning enough. But experimenting on test subjects with any kind of feelings was much more worrying. Occasionally, Doctor Ziegler had to stop herself wondering a little too much about what might happen in the future. 

 

“She was born without her right front paw, and problems with the left one, so I removed then and inserted prosthetics. Now she can move.” The redhead explained simply, setting the animal back into its cage and locking the lid closed, ensuring the rabbit would not be able to escape. 

 

“I know that, but what else did you do to it. You never do anything that simple.” Angela pointed out curiously, she had spent more than enough time reading the other woman's thoughts on scientific progress. Moira was not as qualified as her, but she had a skill with a pen that could make  **anything** she wrote sound like a good idea. 

 

“Fine. I included a sample of DNA from another rabbit, splicing it into this animal's DNA in order to encourage her natural skin cells to grown over the metal. Imagine the progress that could be made if this works, Angela.” Pushing herself to her feet, she crossed to the other woman, her lab coat swinging behind her: “Regeneration for soldiers, and anyone with a degenerative skin disease.”

 

Doctor Zeigler pulled away a little, the other was much taller, especially in the heels she insisted on wearing in the lab. After the comment yesterday, she wasn’t planning on getting too close. Despite her dislike at what she might be doing scientifically, Angela had to admit that Moira was rather attractive when her temper was beginning to flare, the slightest tint of red blossoming underneath her freckles. Looking up, the doctor set her lips in a firm frown, and voiced the main thought that had been bothering her: “Are you sure that's completely ethical, Moira?”

 

“Of course it is.” The older brushed off her comment, and the way the blonde was looking up at her. Her eyes were bright, almost as alive with curiosity as the rabbit that shared her name. Moira broke their eye contact, reaching for a clipboard to scrawl another set of notes: “Why wouldn't people be willing to use it? You can't stand there and tell me that you think the world isn't ready for this.” 

 

For a second, the blonde bit her lip, thinking it through. Moira was right, but there were so many ways that the technology wouldn't be used for good. For growing animals, or maybe even people, the other almost shuddered at the thought. Surely Moira wasn’t going to do that with her new development though. The older had radical ideas, but they never went quite as far as tampering with humanity.

 

_ Did they? _

 

“I just… How are you going to control it? What if someone else gets hold of it? Imagine what would happen then, and you'd be blamed for it.”

 

The redhead ran a hand through her hair, the locks slipping from their usually perfect style. She had almost expected this protest, but not from Angela. The younger didn’t usually question her so bluntly, frustrated she threw aside the notes she was working on. Turning on her heel she walked around the lab, try to keep her temper under control. “Don't you have something you need to do, Doctor.” The Irish Woman asked through gritted teeth, still not looking around: “Somewhere else? Far away from here. Your coffee is on the side.”

 

Doctor Zeigler was about to say something, she hadn’t managed to say anything that had gotten this kind of reaction from Moira since the first week that they had both been at Overwatch. Taking the mug, Angela abandoned the room, deciding not to concentrate too hard on how much more attractive the other looked with her hair a little looser. 


	3. WEDNESDAY

WEDNESDAY

 

Wednesday was different, the Doctor was awake much earlier than normal. She had managed to sneak to the kitchen before anyone else in the base was awake. The white and orange Overwatch building was much more peaceful before the sun rose. Angela had bundled herself up in dressing gown and slippers before wandering down to the kitchen.

 

With the number of missions, exhibitions and other activities that the agents were involved in, most of them had given up on attempting to live anywhere other than on the main base. Angela had been one of the first to surrender to her new room in the dorms, mainly because she no longer had to pay rent on an apartment she didn't need.

 

Covering a yawn with her hand, she unloaded the coffee pot and drained the contents between two mugs, pouring sugar and creamer into her own, and leaving the other black. Once her preparations were complete, Angela wrapped a hand around each and headed out of the opposite door. Her target was much further away than she’d realised, but her pace didn’t slow. Using an elbow, she moved to knock on the door.

 

To her shock, it was already open, swinging on its hinges and revealing a surprising sight. Somehow, Moira was still fast asleep, despite her being a notoriously early riser. She had fallen asleep at the small desk in her room, using a book as a pillow and the second pile of papers had been spilled across the floor from a stray hand movement in her dreams. The redhead looked so much less terrifying like this, crumpled and drowsy with her red-stained lips slightly parted.

 

Angela let her own lips relax a little, a genuine smile settling across her expression as she stepped into the room. The blonde had seen this sight once before, the older woman had fallen asleep at her laboratory table late one October evening, surrounded by books and scrawled notes that she’d made, head against an expansive blueprint. The two women had been bickering casually as they researched, the discussion focused on healing, and how to harness it. Moiras suggestions had been a little more military than Angela's,one pile of plans detailed a rifle, the other a design for healing grenades, small easily shattered devices. Neither of them seemed like a good idea. 

 

Doctor Zeigler abandoned the argument left to hunt for coffee and something to eat, the small supply hidden in the room had been demolished hours ago and she needed the air. The redhead was far too stubborn for her own good. If she would only listen to Angela for more than three seconds they might be able to work together for a change. Her adventure took much longer than it needed to, walking back to the workrooms in the basement via the scenic route and a quick motivational pat on the shoulder from Captain Amari. By the time she had returned the other woman had fallen asleep. She looked just as peaceful as she did right now.

 

With a sigh, she padded across to her side, setting the early morning gift down on the bedside table and setting a hand on Moiras shoulder, gently shaking it: “O’Deorain? Wake up…”

 

Her touch jolted the other woman awake in shock, a knife appeared from nowhere, pressed again the blonde's neck as she tackled her to the ground. Angelas breath caught in her throat as the air was knocked from her chest, landing hard on concrete with the older woman's weapon pinning her down. She hadn’t expected the other to be armed.

 

“Moira!” The redheads name was the first word on her lips when she managed to catch her breath, squeaking in protest. Her body was so close against hers, the metal almost digging deep enough to cut into her skin. Moiras eyes were burning with anger, a streak of fire Angela had never seen before, it was somewhere between terrifying and devilishly attractive.

 

“ _ Fuck _ .” The other woman scowled as she dropped the blade, slamming her free hand at down on the other side of the blonde's head, trapping the tips of her blonde curls under her palm. This was the most unexpected wake up call that she had ever had. Leaning down just a little closer than she needed to,her breath against her lips, she almost purred with amusement. The Doctor looked much less prim pinned to the floor: “Why are you  _ here _ , Ziegler? It's the middle of the night.”

 

Angela flinched, trying to untangle herself from the other woman's grip. Her body was already beginning to react, a pooling heat running down her chest as Moiras mouth almost touched hers. What was going on? This wasn’t quite what she’d planned: “Its morning… And I brought coffee.”

 

“ _ Hm _ .” The other smirked slightly as she tipped her head, still gazing down at her prey: “You came all the way here, just for coffee?  _ Interesting _ …”

The look she was giving her was enough to make Angela's knees go weak, the blonde was almost glad she was on the floor as she writhed, still trying to dislodge herself. Almost delicately, Moira lent down just a fraction of an inch closer, lips brushing the pale skin on her neck. 

 

“I was trying to be nice!” The Doctor complained, half distracted by the breath that was slowly tracing down the curve of her neck, electrifying everything it touched. What was the older women trying to do to her? The kiss had almost sent her over the edge. The thoughts running through her mind where filthy, things she had never considered letting anyone do. Especially not the irish broad above her.

 

“My dear little angel, I thought you were the one with the unquenchable thirst.” Moira purred, one long tapered fingertip finding her preys mouth, pressing against them lightly as she stroked downwards, parting Angela's lips. The younger visibly shuddered below her, the slightest stain flooding her cheeks. Her touch lingered a second too long before it was withdrawn, and she was back on her feet, graciously offering the other her hand. 

 

Dr Ziegler wasn’t quite sure how she’d ended up back in her own bed, with nothing more to show than damp panties.


	4. THURSDAY

THURSDAY

 

Today was different. 

 

Both women were sat on the floor of one of the many secret Overwatch bases scattered across the country. Neither one could catch her breath, what they had just witnessed was horrific. 

 

A thick layer of filth, ash and things Angela was trying desperately not to think about coated her uniform, a single deep cut running across her shoulder, adding her own blood to the mess. She hadn’t wanted this, she’d agreed to the mission on a whim that morning, over coffee and croissants and general chatter. Leaning back against the wall she let her equipment fall from her hands, an echoing clatter in the silent room.

 

Her redheaded companion had barely moved since they’d returned. Moira had her gaze fixed on the opposite wall, the spark of life behind her eyes had disappeared. She’d pulled her knees to her chest and disregarded her headgear before anyone could attempt to debrief her over comms. 

 

The noise beside her made her jump, barely stopping herself from cursing, she threw a look over at the other. “Hellfire! Don’t do that again.” Moira complained, reaching up to brush her hair from her slick forehead.

 

Angela didn’t even flinch.

 

Usually, the irish woman wouldn’t have noticed or cared, but there was something different about the blonde. Doctor Ziegler interested her, she hadn’t bent and shaped to her will as easily as most women. Whenever they were together, Angela spent most for her time standing up to her, questioning everything she did and raising her eyebrows in frustration. Their encounter in her bedroom had only managed to make her more interesting. Scientifically, her plans might become much more interesting if she could manage to convince the other to trust her enough to fund the first stage of the research she was desperate to begin.

 

Reaching into a pocket of her uniform, Moira pulled out a hip flask, loosening it and taking a long drink of the irish gold before pressing it at the other: “Drink. Angela. It helps.”

Finally, the other woman managed to move, raising her hand just enough to take the offering, pressing it to her lips and taking a sip. The flood of heat from the Whiskey started to bring her to her senses.

They shared the container to the very last drop, and Angela had found her voice again: “I don’t want to go back there ever again... I can’t. How can they do that?”

 

“They’re losing touch with their own humanity,” The older pointed out as she relaxed her legs, stretching them in front of her. The hem of her pants was red with blood: “plaster and painkiller can only save so many. There needs to be a more effective way to restore life-force.”

 

The blonde looked around, looking up at her with a strange expression. Angela was somewhere between determined and disgusted by the question that was on her lips. She wasn’t sure she agreed with the most likely outcome of letting the research into healing begin, but anything had to be better than what she had just witnessed. Moira couldn’t help the slight smirk tugging at her lips as she listened to everything the other had to say, agreeing with the innocent approach she was attempting to take. Once Angela had agreed to use the Overwatch funding towards the project, she reached for the nearest clean towel, crawling a little closer to the other woman. Angela hadn’t expected it, she had been so busy talking and thinking that she’d managed to put aside the mental flashes of where they had returned from.

 

With the same air of delicacy she used to nurse the rabbits, Moira began to clean Angela’s face, brushing away the filth to reveal her blush. “You were better out there than I’d expected,” she commented, deftly changing the subject now she had exactly what she wanted: “Surprisingly calm and less angry than usual.” 

 

“I’m not an angry person.” Doctor Ziegler muttered under her breath, but didn’t slap away the hand as the other began to clean her neck, peeling away the ruined uniform to tend to the gash on her shoulder. “You just frustrate me.”

 

“Hmm. Not my fault.” The redhead replied lazily, busy adding antiseptic to the wound, letting her hands linger for much longer than they needed to. Her fingertips traced down the curve of the unwounded shoulder, gently extracting the fabric and hooking a finger around her bra-strap, lowering it just enough to reveal the pale flesh. The blonde's nipples where hard, budding against the cotton: “Your temper is vicious, Angel.” 

 

The nickname deepened the flush of embarrassment, just as Angela came to her senses just long enough to realise where the older womans hands had wandered to. With a noise of surprise she stole the rag and tried to cover the arc of her breasts, trying to contain herself before they came spilling out her bra. Moira chuckled softly at the panic, raising her hands in mock surrender.

 

“My apologies, Doctor.”

 

Angela huffed, but didn’t protest too loudly. She had been enjoying the delicate care, a little more than she’d realised. “Thank You for cleaning that up. But i could have done it myself.”

 

“If we’re going to be working together, you’ll have to get used to letting me assist you.” Moira pointed out with a raised brow, but turned her back politely. Her scheme was already beginning to play out perfectly.


	5. FRIDAY

FRIDAY

She wrinkled her nose slightly at the taste, but let the hot liquid run down her throat. The coffee was laced with whiskey, giving away exactly who had left it on the table. The developments were already going well, experiments and details and empty takeout cartons were littering the floor of the second largest laboratory space. (The largest one was Winstons, and usually smelt faintly of banana bread.) The bickering hadn’t stopped, but it seemed a little less brutal now that they were constantly in the same room. The lingering touches on the back of her hand and her shoulder where a little too welcome, somehow the irish woman was slightly sexier than before.

Half of the Coffee was gone before she’d finished scanning over the notes that the other woman had left scattered across the table. A crease began to form between her eyebrows at the offhand mentions of human experiments. It made sense though, didn’t it? The experiments were supposed to be used on humans. Progress always involved a sacrifice.

Before Angela's internal debate had become too complicated, there was a long fingered hand closing around her hip, and hot breath against the crook of her neck. Biting her lip, she glanced at the other woman over her shoulder keeping her voice calm and professional: “How can I help you, Miss O'Donoghue.” 

“Did I need to book an appointment to speak to you, Doctor?” The taller woman questioned, but didn’t pull away. She squeezed her hip delicately, digging her nails in against her skin. “It’s an emergency.”

“Ah.” The blonde paused, willing her hips not to rock back eagerly against her companion. There was no logical reason for her attraction to the older woman, most of the time she couldn’t stand her: “What would be the matter, Moira?”

“Complete and utter frustration?” she offered with a sigh, resting her chin again her shoulder and scanning the paperwork. The redhead had abandoned them on purpose, hoping that they would catch the blondes curious eye. “Aren’t those my notes, Angel? Have we reached the point that sharing is acceptable?” Moira asked, voice dripping with amusement as she tipped her head just enough to touch her lips to the others ear. Doctor Zeigler almost whined, how had she figured out all of her weak spots? The tip of her ear, the curve of her neck, the line of bare skin just above her pantyline, each one had been underneath the older woman's fingertips in the last few weeks. 

“If we’re sharing,” The hand on Angela's hip slipped upwards a little, fingertips mapping out the sweet spot. Reaching over her shoulder, the redhead picked up a pile of papers, each one was carefully detailed in blue ink, marking out corrections: “I’ll return your draft thesis once i’ve read it. I’m looking forward to reading what goes on in your pretty little head.” 

The other woman nodded, unable to trust herself to open her mouth. If she spoke, she wouldn't be able to hide her whimper. Moira could have asked for anything right now and she would have consented. As soon as she had exactly what she wanted, the older stepped back, straightening her tie.

“Thankyou doctor, you’ve given me the perfect cure.” She chuckled, turning away and tucking the borrowed essays under her arm, protecting her prize. Angelas work on genetics and biology would be an important addition to her own studies: “See you in the morning for my follow up appointment.”


	6. SATURDAY

SATURDAY

 

“Down it! Down it!” Lena laughed, almost bouncing on her barstool as she pushed the shots towards her blonde companion. It had taken her hours to managed to drag the other out of her lab, and wasn’t planning on letting her escape before the sun rose: “I thought you’d like that one, tastes like sugar.”

 

Angela giggled softly, adding the glass to the stack that was building on the table between them: “You know me too well, Cadet Oxton.”

 

“Hey! I’m not going to be a Cadet for long. Someday soon i’m going to be the most badass Agent Overwatch has ever seen.”

 

“I don’t doubt it, _Tracer_.” Doctor Ziegler smiled, reaching for another glass of luminous pink liquid. It had only been after the fifth one that she had stopped trying to detect exactly what was making the liquids so bright. She still hadn’t been able to get a certain redhead out of her daydreams, even if she hadn’t seen her. After borrowing her papers, Moira seemed to have disappeared.

 

“So.” The englishwoman grinned, shifting back to cross her legs underneath herself, perching on the stool: “What have you been doing? You haven’t been on my training missions in forever. Are you planning on changing the world? Making something awesome?”

 

“Not particularly.” The two of them had already decided that the project needed to be kept quiet as soon as they had begun to work, Moira had said something about moral implications and Angela had been so delighted that the other had even considered that element of what they were planning on doing that she had agreed instantly. “Just working on my thesis, and researching a few things. And before you ask, none of it explodes.”

 

Lena gave an over-exaggerated sigh, blowing a loose strand of hair from her forehead: “Aw, come on. Isn’t there anything interesting you can tell me? I like listening to your stories about science.”

 

“Oh?” The other woman rolled her eyes, downing the alcohol before speaking: “Last time I gave you a lecture, you fell asleep on the floor.” The english girl beside her laughed into her own glass, and their chatter quickly turned to much more interesting things.

 

It was a little after three am when the two women tumbled from the bar and out into the late night air, snorting with laughter as they wrapped an arm around each other and began to sway towards home. Angela was more relaxed that she had been in months, giggling and singing along to the music in her head. Lena squeezed her tight as she led her around the corner and up another street, breaking into a chorus of one of her favourite ABBA songs. Neither of them had noticed the other figure walking behind them, arms loaded with books and a bemused smile.

 

Moira would have preferred that the other two had remained oblivious to her presence. She had spent her saturday between the university library, and meeting with a _friend_. As they reached the final turn in the route back to base, the irish woman was about to internally congratulate herself on avoiding an awkward conversation. Unfortunately that was the exact moment that the younger glanced over her shoulder, gave a squeak of shock and grabbed for the nearest thing to defend herself with.

 

“Angie! We’re being stalked by the evil queen!” Lena squealed, pointing a hand in the direction of the redhead.

 

“ _Ev-_ Moira!” Angela cried, and for a second it seemed as if she was happy to see her. The other woman moved to catch her as the doctor tottered towards her, wobbling a little on her oversized heels. Carefully, she wrapped her own arm around her Angela's waist, holding her close as the blonde continued to chatter: “She’s not evil, _dummkopf_. She’s a scientist!”

 

The older woman almost laughed at her innocence. 


	7. SUNDAY

SUNDAY

Today was already stressful, between the annual summons to the board of directors and another lecture on how her scientific developments were not developing fast enough, Doctor Ziegler had already had enough before she marched into the second largest room.

Angela stopped in the middle of the room, her gaze fixed on the scrawl across the whiteboard. It was obviously the red-heads, but the designs looked familiar. Almost too familiar. Biting her bottom lip, she inclined her head slightly as she stared, the hair on the back of her neck rising as the doctor tried to control her temper. Surely the other woman wasn’t trying to borrow her ideas, she should take it as a compliment that her work was influencing hers, shouldn’t she?

“Does collaboration have a different meaning in gaelic?” She questioned loudly, marching across the tiles and grabbing on of the abandoned dry-erase markers, beginning to edit the calculations: “Because this isn’t quite how it works in my laboratory, Moria.”

“Your laboratory?” The other mocked, not bothering to look up where she was perched on the edge of a workbench, coffee in one hand and a report in the other: “I wasn’t aware you were in charge, Angel.”

Usually the expression on the others lips would have made her blush, the cocky smile and the judgemental blue eyes. But right now she wanted to smack her. The other woman was frustrating, complicated and just as clever as she was. Turning on a heel Angela faced her: “You know my name, O’Deorain. I’m not an angel.”

“Has something annoyed you, Dear?” The older didn’t bother to raise her eyes, flicking over a page as she continued to read. She hadn’t been expecting to see the other woman's temper again so soon, she’d barely started to steal her ideas. The borrowed thesis had turned out to be more valuable than she’d realised.

“What do you think, das Miststück?!” Angela cursed, closing the space between the two of them, both arms pressed over her chest. Moria was so infuriating right now, why wouldn’t she look up at her. “First I have underqualified people lecture me on how i should do things, and then i come back to a woman who doesn’t respect me enough to use my name.”

The slightest snort of amusement that fell from the other woman's lips was enough to snap the little control the blonde still had. Slapping the mug from one of the redheads hands she pulled the papers away with the other, throwing them away as she reached for her companions chin, pulling her gaze up to meet her own. The sound of china against concrete was almost satisfying. Between the table, formal heels and burst of rage Angela had gained just enough height to look down on the other woman for a change.

“Rude.” Moria chastised, but nothing could hide the way that her pupils had dilated, pulse quickening underneath the younger womans touch. Usually, she was the one in complete control of every situation, assessing risk and measuring chances before making a move. This was different, but not unwelcome. s so far from normal that it was already beginning to excite her, heat staring to kindle between her legs.

The Doctors scowl being to twist up at the corners as she took in the signs, her medical brain quickly processing the symptoms. “You're enjoying this.” She pointed out as she dug in her perfectly trimmed nails into the older woman's throat, angling her chin upwards just a little further: “Your pulse is going through the roof, Eyes wide and is that a blush on your cheeks?”

Leaning forwards just a little closer, Angela deftly pressed her lips against the other woman's. Her reaction was a surprise, but not unwelcome, the kiss became hungry, frustration and lust became teeth and tongue and hands tangled into hair and around hips, dragging them close enough to feel the heat of each others bodies. Angela's frustrations became physical as she dragged her hand down the other's chest, clawing at her slight breasts and stealing a mutter of approval. One of her opponents hands was in Angela's hair, tugging it loose from the formal knot and the other on her ass, kneading the flesh through her skirts.

Angela was flush and almost panting when the sound of a door slamming in the corridor outside brought her back to her her senses, pushing the other woman away sharply.

Moira almost wanted to laugh, her own cheeks were dark with blush, lips swollen from the younger woman's attack, and she was smiling properly for once.

“Back to work. Now.”

“Understood. Doctor Zeigler.”


	8. LUAIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chaper hasn't been beta'd! Apologies in advance!)

LUAIN

 

It was as if the moment of intimacy had never existed, both of them were working in complete silence, backs turned as each focused on her own work. The silence in the lab hadn’t been the comfortable kind since the day the they met. It was tense, full of unsaid curses, frustration and a desperate urge for Angela to let the other woman bury her face been her legs and make her scream. The doctor couldn’t figure herself out, she wanted nothing to do with her companion, but she also adored her. She was clever, passionate and only just on the right side of the line between good and evil. With a scowl, she ran a hand through her hair and tried to focus again.

 

Moira refused to he the first one to break. For a second, she looked over at the blonde. The redhead had accepted the position at Overwatch purely to use them as a way to further her own career, and had never expected to have even the slightest interest in anyone else. The doctor was different to any of the other women she had stepped on in her mission to further her own knowledge. Angela was much harder to manipulate and twist to her will, she questioned everything, fought back and wouldn’t give in. Even her wandering hands hadn’t been as effective as usual.

 

Angela muttered, making a noise of exasperation as she looked down at her notes again, adding another number to the code she was running through the holo-screen. The only thing she would ever willingly vocalise about her feelings towards the older scientists work was that it almost always worked. Her corrections were perfect. 

 

The biotic code the two of them had developed was complex, a mixture of genetic re-coding and metabolisers. The stream was being developed to increase natural healing, using the human body's own reflexes and metabolism to induce a state of rapid healing.  But there was only so much paperwork that she could hide behind before the physical tests had to begin. Angela still wasn’t completely sure about what they were doing, this was the stage that was going to bring her own morality into question.

 

But this was progress, and the world had to progress. At least this way she was a part of the future, and had some control over it.

 

With a another sigh, she finally addressed the redhead as she activated the simulation, watching as the machines came to life as the virtual steam began to heal.

 

“Moria?”

 

“Mhm?” The sound was the only reply she received. The other woman was bent double over the table, screwdriver in hand.

 

“It works.” Doctor Zeigler replied simply, hands tight behind her back. 

“Of course it does.” The other answered simply, raising a hand to signal to her: “Come here.”

 

Angelas feet lead her towards the other woman before she’d had a chance to question her. Padding across the room she stood beside the other, raising her eyebrows in surprise as the other woman turned to face her, holding in her hands a prototype model. 

 

The device she had been working on resembled a wand, topped by three prongs and simplistic controls midway down the pole. The doctor wasn’t quite sure what it was, but it was certainly more visually appealing than the last thing she had shown her.

 

“This is for you, Angel.” Moria purred gently as she pressed her  gift into the other's hands, at the confused expression on the other woman's face she continued: “I was investigating ways to use the biotic stream that we’ve been developing for healing in the field. Logically,” She straightened, almost managing a smile: “to take it with you, you need somewhere to put it and that device is the answer. It will give you the ability to heal in the field, no more need to carry a medical kit around.”

 

The blonde turned the prototype over, examining every inch as she held it straight in her hand, the base touching the floor and the tip almost reaching her nose. “It's as tall as me.” She pointed out, glancing at the older.

 

“According to my calculations, the length increases the radius of the healing streams. You’ll just have to learn to wear heels.” Moira pointed out, but paused for a second before continuing. Somewhere deep inside her, she had been hoping the blonde would have had something a little bit more interesting to say about her creation. That wasn’t a feeling she’d experienced since she was a child, and she stamped it out immediately. 

 

Angela hadn’t noticed the pause, she was still investigating the gift: “I was expecting you to suggest a gun, Moria. I thought that would have been more to your tastes.”

 

The other frowned slightly at her, raising her eyebrows as she leant back on the worktable, her gaze not straying for a single moment: “Dearest, I didn’t design it for myself, I designed it for you. And I was aware you wouldn’t be impressed with anything quite that violent.”

 

The Doctor opened her mouth to say something, decided she wasn’t quite sure what to say and closed it again. The fact that the other woman had considered anything other than herself before building her latest creation was a surprise. Maybe Angela had had the wrong impression. Her gift was even more of a shock than her returning the kiss.

  
“If I was going to use it myself, I would have found a more permanent way.” Moria pointed out  formally, turning away slightly to start making notes. Her own plans involving the technology weren't going to be shared with the younger woman, she wouldn’t approve. If the healing stream gave life, then with a little reverse engineering it could be used to drain life just as easily. Pausing for a moment she tapped her pen against the clipboard, continuing to fill the silence in the room: “Science should only be used by people who are going to do something with it, progress in the hands of the wrong people isn’t progress at all. It would appear that Overwatch trust you, making you the right candidate for this experiment. Once the science is perfected, we can change the world **_together_**."


	9. MAIRT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter is also not beta'd. I'm terrible. :D i can't stop writing these two.)

MAIRT

 

Moira had never been the most social person, even as a child she had prefered the company of books and animals to other people. Things hadn’t changed much as she’d matured. Animals were easier, they didn’t demand as much thought and attention as other humans. 

 

With the slightest smile she set the baby white rabbit on her desk, carefully examining it before reaching for the next one from the basket. The animals she kept as an adult were used for experiments, the fluffy creatures were much easier for her to tend to than rats or mice, and occasionally they would accept her affection. This basket had arrived from a local sanctuary, the rabbits were sick, and where the perfect subjects for the first trial with the biotic code.

 

Once Angela returned from lunch, she was going to insist they began testing, the sooner they could begin, the sooner they would have the results she wanted. Whilst the other woman wasn’t looking, Moria had been furthering her investigations into Dr Zeigler's technological research, with the improvements in their relationship after her show of kindness it had become easier to borrow her notes.  She wasn’t quite sure what was happening between the two of them, but she wasn’t going to stop it developing, the change in dynamic was an advantage that she wasn’t going to lose.

 

Doctor Zeigler was back within the hour, stifling a yawn with one hand as she wandered back downstairs. It had been a long few days, the progress that had been made on their project had kept both women awake. Once she had something in her mind it was almost impossible to distract herself with anything else, even bodily needs could be put aside in the name of progress. The sight of the rabbits was almost enough of a shock to bring Angela out of her scientific stupor.

 

“What are you doing?” She asked the other woman as she pulled the lab door closed, the cameras and audio recording equipment had already been turned off, Moria had talked her into it with logical worries that someone was probably going to stop them if they realised what the two of them where doing. The Omnic crisis had cast aspersions over any kind of research that was based in human development.

 

“I wouldn’t touch them,” Miss O’Deorian pointed out, reappearing from a supply cupboard with a box of hypodermic needles: “They’re sick, and we have the perfect cure.”

 

Angela stared, jaw dropping in surprise as she put together the pieces of the puzzle: “But… but we haven’t finished testing, we still have simulations to run, theres still paperwork to do.”

 

“Doctor Zeigler,” Setting the box down, her lab partner extracted a needle, almost managing a smirk at the expression on the other woman's face: “if you keep hiding, how are we going to progress? Don’t you trust this? The coding is perfect, every trial we’ve run has been perfect, this is the next phase of development. If you’re too  _ afraid _ to carry out these trials I can do them myself.”

 

“I am  _ not _ afraid. I’m not afraid of progression, don’t you know that?” The blonde retorted, shaking her head slightly as she crossed to join the other woman, retrieving her lab coat from a peg on the wall and slipping it over her shoulders: “What do you need me to do.”

 

Moira laughed to herself as she handed the other woman the needle, plucking a vial from the machine behind her and shaking it slightly, mixing the fluids inside: “This is a liquid version, much easier to use in controlled conditions. According to your research, five mils should exactly enough for an animal this size.” 

 

With a deep breath, Angela took the equipment, and the first trial began. 

 

It didn't take long for the basket of bunnies to be back on their feet, bouncing across the table in excitement as the treatment took effect, it had worked. Of course it had worked. Angela laughed and she tried to catch them, the little creatures seemed to have their hearts set on jumping off the table and escaping into the Overwatch base.

 

“You couldn’t have found something slower we could use, could you?” She asked as she caught another one just before it made a bid for freedom, handing it back to the redhead.

 

“Possibly, but i’ve always found rabbits to be rather cute.” Moira pointed out as she set the animal down in a cage with its siblings, stroking a long finger down its back in an attempt to calm it down.

 

“Did you actually just use the word cute?” Angela asked in surprise, turning to face her with a smile: “I didn’t realise you thought anything was cute, Moria.”

 

“Rabbits aren’t the only things that I find cute, Angel.”

 

The blonde could feel her cheeks flush at the compliment, quickly averting her eyes and looking back down into the cage. She hadn’t been expecting that answer. “Oh...um. We should go for a drink, that was the way we used to celebrate at college.”

  
The older woman smiled back, nodding slightly in agreement.


	10. CEADAOIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter is dedicated to you, Charlotte. I know you're reading this!!)

CEADAOIN

 

A drink had quickly turned into five, or was it six, or even more? Angela had always been able to drink, her alcohol tolerance established over years of late nights and failed relationships. Her current drinking partner wasn’t doing anything to help her self control. Moira had taken her arm and lead her away from the overwatch members usual bar, and taken her uptown, finding the two of them a table at a cocktail bar with crystal glasses and waitresses in designer miniskirts.

 

With an expression of delight that reached her eyes for once, the redhead reappeared at the table, holding in her hands a bottle of something that Angela hadn’t seen since her graduation night.

 

“Champagne?” She asked in surprise, looking up at the other woman, eyes wide.

 

“Of course. I heard you liked it, and our success should be celebrated properly, shouldn’t it?” Moira pointed out as she sat down, setting the bottle and both flutes on the table between them. The blonde woman in front of her was more gorgeous than usual, wearing a dress cut slightly lower than it should have been and silver heels, hair loose down her back. Her partner had been surprised when she’d seen her waiting in the hall earlier that evening, correcting her lipstick in the mirror. Filling both glasses, she handed one to Angela, holding up her own: “To scientific progress.”

 

“To  _ our _ scientific progress,” The other woman corrected gently: “and a very successful partnership.”

 

Moria laughed as she drank, the alcohol disappearing in one mouthful: “Mm, despite your objections.”

 

“And yours! You used to cause just as many arguments as I did.” Angela pointed out as she let the other refill her glass, the champagne was sweet and expensive: “It's not easy to work with someone who already knows all the answers. I think this is the first time we’ve worked together without breaking something.”

 

“Working with someone quite as innocent as you are isn’t easy, Angel. You take mercy on everything that you work with, even if they don’t deserve it.” The redhead gently leant over and took the other woman's hand, pressing her lips to the back of it, kissing her delicately. Angela knew she was blushing, watching the other woman curiously. This was a side of her lab partner that she hadn’t seen much of before, the same part of her that cared about animals and brought her coffee when she was falling asleep at galas. The gentle affection was almost making her regret how vicious she’d been when she’d stolen her first kiss from the older woman.

 

Pulling away, Moira pushed the refilled glass towards the other woman, leaning back on her chair as the discussion was redirected towards college, and Angela's PHD studies. The two of them chatted as they emptied the bottle, the bubbles giving the blonde enough courage to keep hold of the hand the other woman offered to help her to her feet. The irish woman had mentioned bed and the younger was more than inclined to agree with her suggestion. As soon as they were outside in the darkness, the doctor tangled her arms around the taller woman, kissing her hungrily. Her companion didn’t protest, wrapping her own arms around her as she returned the kiss. Their affection for eachother was uncontrolled as they made out in the darkness, Moira's mouth soon found the sweet spot as she marked angela's neck, spanking her ass lightly as she pulled away.

 

“Don’t.” Angela complained as she felt the other woman leaning back slightly, her lipstick smeared and every inch of her body crave more attention. This wasn’t quite where she’d imagined their evening going, but she wasn’t going to let anything interrupt them this time. 

 

The older woman smiled, her own cheeks her flush, panting slightly as she tried to catch her breath: “We can’t have sex in the middle of the street, Bunny.”

 

The blonde make a noise of irritation, leaning up to try and catch her lips again, right now the doctor didn’t care. The only thing she wanted was Moira to satisfy every filthy daydream she’d had ever had about her.

 

Gently, the other pressed her fingers to Angela's lips, stopping her attempt as she glanced up the street: “Let me take you back to base first, you can wait that long. Can’t you?”

 

Angela managed to control herself, but only just. The moment the door to her room was closed she pulled the other woman back towards her, slamming their mouths back together as she grabbed for her clothes. 

 

Between them, they made short work of the fabric keeping their bare skin apart, ripping and tearing until Moria had Angela's naked body below her in the the sheets. One hand cupped her breast as her mouth found her nipple, tugging and sucking curiously as she dragged whimpers of ecstasy from the other woman. The blonde's panties had already been abandoned in the frenzy, and one of her knees was pressed between her legs, pushing back against her slick heat. Angela was already dripping wet, the pressure in her lower body was almost painful, she was desperate to slip her own hand between her legs and relieve it.

 

The doctor's hand curled into the other woman's hair, scraping her nails against her scalp as she tried to encourage her. Moria’s gentle teasing was the opposite of the touch she needed.

 

“ _ Please _ .” Angela muttered, voice heavy with longing as she tugged the older womans head up for a moment, gazing at her through a haze of pure lust: “ _ Fuck me _ .”

 

For a moment her partner almost laughed, a trace of her usual cocky smirk appeared as she looked down at her prize, the desperate blonde below her was beautiful enough to thrill anyone. This wasn’t the situation she’d imagined either, but it wasn’t first time she’d thought about what she’d do if she caught the Doctor without her clothes on. Leaning in, her lips pressed against the Angels as she dipped one hand between her legs, tracing a finger through the slick and barely holding back her own moan of pleasure. With a few simple movements her tapered fingers found the younger womans clit, two fingers stroking against it as she moved her hands at a steady pace. Sex hadn’t felt quite like this before, usually it was used for her own personal gain. Right now she didn’t want anything from the doctor other than to feel her cum against her hands and hear her screaming her name.  She’d analysis this particular development in their relationship in the morning.

 

Adding another finger to the mess she started to work a little harder, varying the speed and direction as Moira watched her come apart below her. Angelas had given up attempting to kiss her, one hand curled in the sheets as the other gripped her shoulder, digging in for support as she tried not to surrender so quickly. If she’d know that the evening would end this way, she would have been horrified. Doctor Zeigler was used to being in control of at least herself, but her sexual instincts had taken over completely and the only thing on her mind was the domineering woman Irish woman about to make her scream.

 

The noise she made was loud enough to wake the neighbours, spilling against the other womans fingers as she let herself go, eyes closed as her hips rocked, riding out the last moments of her orgasm. Moria couldn’t help watching, marvelling in delight at the mess beneath her as she peppered kisses across the other womans torso and shoulders, holding Angela close as she savoured every moment until she caught her breath.

 

“Oh mien gott…” The Swiss woman whimpered, forcing herself to open her eyes and gaze up at the redhead above her, cheeks still flushed and panting softly: “Moria…”

 

“Are you alright, Angel?” She asked gently, her cum-slicked hand resting on the other womans thigh as she smiled. For a moment, the two women just gazed at each other, lost in the moment of intimacy that had passed between them.

 

“Mhmm…” Angela finally muttered, her lips forming into a smirk as she formulated a plan: “Perfectly.” 

 

In one movement she tackled the other woman over onto her back, kneeling between her legs. For a moment, Moira looked like a rabbit trapped in the headlights, gazing up at her in surprise. She hadn’t been expecting the other woman to be so ready to return the favourite. 

 

The doctor licked her lips at the sight of her companion flat on her back, the redheads thighs were damp, her lithe body alert and hungry for affection. Slowly, Angela traced a hand down her chest, palming each breast in turn before pinching at her nipples, watching as her back arched. The other woman's hand was clamped over her mouth, masking the whispered noises of longing she was making. The doctor didn’t stop, putting her knowledge of the female body to use as she started to trace her mouth over every in, kissing and licking as she worked her way down her figure. Moria’s body was reacting despite her attempts to control herself, as Angela's mouth reached her hips her legs shifted, spreading slightly.

 

Taking the movement as an invitation, the doctor slipped her hand between the other woman's thighs, pushing them apart and smiling at the sight. With a glance upwards and a nod of agreement Angela lent down and kisses just above the delicate line of ginger that protected what she was after. Using two fingers she spread the over woman's lips, dipping between the folds and into the warmth. The feeling of her mouth between her legs brought a moan that sounded suspiciously like Angela's name from the other woman's lips, bucking up slightly into her touch. The encouragement was all she needed to lean in a little closer, taking the older woman's clit into her mouth and sucking hard, dragging her tongue over every curve as she explore. Her hands tightened slightly on Morias thighs, nails leaving marks as she held her down, refusing to let her take over. The blonde refused to rush, taking her time as she teased the first orgasm from between her legs, licking up the mess before nuzzling back in for a second.

Moria’s second climax hit harder, rocking up as whimpered, both hands slammed into the headboard, grabbing for some kind of support. She had never been the type of woman to scream, but the blonde would have pushed her right over the edge if she hadn’t pulled away. Angelas lips were glistening as she sat up, brushing curls from her face as she smiled at the other woman, leaning in to accept the gentle kiss she offered. 

 

The taste of herself was strange, but not unwelcome as the two of them fell back into the pillows, curling up against each other. Moria pressed another kiss to the blonde's forehead as she wrapped her arms around her, stroking her hand down her back.

 

The two women were still curled around eachother in the morning 


	11. DEARDAOIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I did it again. I promise I will go back and get this entire fic Beta'd very soon! Thankyou all for the amazing reaction i've had so far, its been a long time since i've fallen into shipping hell with a pairing like this!]

DEARDAOIN

 

The progress on their combined project was slow, filled with hours of observations and examining genetic codes to decipher exactly what had changed. However, for the first time in her life, Moira wasn’t completely consumed by her work.

 

This particular Thursday morning was already turning out to the most interesting one of the year. Finally, almost lazily, the Irish Woman forced herself to her feet, untangling herself from underneath their sex-stained bedsheets. Angela was still lounging in the blankets, catching her breath after another session of early morning attention. The Doctor had slipped into her bedroom the night before, wearing nothing but a dressing gown. After their first night together things between the two scientists had changed very quickly, and they had both become very grateful for the lack of cameras in the laboratory. Their daily arguments and bickering matches had been solved in much more interesting ways after working hours had ended. 

 

Moira couldn’t help the smile spreading across her lips at the sight of the naked blonde in her bed: “Hm. Considering your symptoms, Doctor, I would suggest a bath before you return to work.”

 

“I don’t think I can move that far.” The younger woman complained, settling back a little more comfortably in her cushions. “Somehow I seem to have lost all feeling in both legs.”

 

“You can’t stay in my bed all day, Princess. You’ll give yourself Deep Vein Thrombosis. Give me a moment.”

 

Angela pulled a face, resisting the urge to pout at the other scientist. Her constant habit of giving her nicknames was something she secretly liked. Moira chuckled as she disappeared into the en suite, turning the bath taps onto full and filling the oversized tub with a mixture of bubbles and hot water. Once it was full, she reappeared in the bedroom, striding over to the blonde.

 

“I’m still not moving.” Angela protested as she looked up at the naked figure towering above her.

 

“I wasn’t asking you to.” Bending down, Moira picked her up as easily as if she was a sheet of paper, carrying her bridal style across the room. Her squeak of surprise and protest lasted until she was gently dropped into the bubbles. Her companion couldn’t hide the look of relaxation that passed over her features as she was surrounded by warmth.

 

“Aren’t you coming in too?” Angela asked after a moment's pause, shifting forwards a little to indicate the other woman should climb in too.

 

“Um… Maybe? I guess?” The older muttered, it was the first time she could remember ever not having an instant answer to a question. Sharing a bath with her seemed like much more intimate thing than sex. It almost seemed like something you’d ask a lover. For some reason, Moira couldn’t quite deny herself of the experience, very glad of the oversized bath as she settled down behind her.

 

How had things become so complicated? 

 

Doctor Zeigler smiled as she leant back, settling against the other woman's chest, her hair barely touching the water. With a sigh of contentment she closed her eyes, the smile lingering as the redhead let her hands wander, exploring the other woman's torso curiously. Angela already bore scars from hours spent in crisis zones, the marks summarising the others maturity despite her age.

 

The quietness that settled between them was warmer than before, it was almost comfortable to exist completely naked in the same room as each other.

 

Angela broke the peace with a thought, something that had been bothering her for a few days: “How are we going to test the healing code on humans? I can’t show the technology to anyone if we don’t know exactly how it reacts to the human body.”

 

“I’m going to test it on myself.” The other woman stated as if it was a fact she was reading from a book. Her hands still stroking lazy patterns across the others back.

 

“ **No** !” 

 

“No?”

 

“ _No_! What if something happened to you?” The younger woman straightened slightly, the tension in her shoulders returning suddenly.

 

“Why would anyone trust a scientist who wouldn't test their experiments on themselves? A simple thing such as a test subject should not hold us back.” 

 

“Can’t you find someone else? Or something else?”

 

Moira laughed, not quite sure what to think of the other womans reactions to her decision. “It will be fine, doctor. You don’t need to concern yourself with it.”

 

“Of course i’m concerned about you! Are you insane? What if something happened to you?”

 

“Mistakes are sometimes made, it happens.”

 

“How can you be so disinterested in your own life!” Angela couldn’t keep her voice calm, pulling away and turning around bodily to face the older woman. The way she was talking didn’t make any sense.

 

The redhead raised her eyebrows, staring at the blonde: “What is the point of existence if you don’t make a difference, Angela?”

 

“There's more to life than science! What about love? And friendship and family and-!”

 

“ ** _Love_**?” Moira laughed, cutting in as she leant back against the side of the bath: “Love isn’t worth anything to me, Angel. Its nothing more than a distraction.” 

 

Angela pushed herself to her fee in one movement, eyes burning with tears. That had never been the answer she expected, it was as if the other woman had just stabbed a knife through her heart. The Doctor had thought she’d made the right assessment about her partner, that the older was having the same feelings she was.

 

She wasn’t going to cry in front of Moira, even if her eyes had already started to burn. Angela had never been the type of woman to cry easily, she could probably list the time she had been reduced to frustated tears one one hand. How could the older be so uncaring? Didn’t she understand? Had she not noticed the way that Angela had been acting towards her? 

 

Grabbing a towel from the floor, she threw it around herself and left the room, forcing herself not to run. The doctor didn’t care who saw her walking through the building like this, she just knew she had to get as far away as possible. 

 

Moira didn’t make an attempt to try and stop her, waiting until the door slammed shut to stretch her legs out infront of her, resting both feet against the opposite side of the tub. A sigh escaped her lips as she stared upwards at the tiled ceiling.

 

Her infatuation with Angela had to stop, the affection, compliments and lack of judgement was not going to allow her to progress. Especially now she’d brought up the one emotion that she **refused** to engage with. The more she considered what had just happened the more she questioned her own reaction, something inside her was demanding she go after her lover and apologise. The feelings the other woman ignited inside her were more troubling than they had ever been before. The redhead had never apologised to anyone, she had never done anything she considered a mistake before.

 

When this had started, Moira had never expected it to go any further than sex. It never had gone any further with anyone else. Angela was not the first person to have crawled into her bed, but she was the first one that she had ever been gentle with, ever bothered to take the time to explore and learn exactly what made her cry out in pleasure.

  
Feelings where complicated, and far too difficult to quantify. There was no exact reason for anything, and no way of controlling the outcome. With a scowl, she moved, lowering herself down into the water until it covered her head, trying to think. 


	12. AOINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [As usual, not beta'd! I'm still overwhelmed by your awesome support for this fic, thankyou to all of you for reading!!]

HAOINE

 

“Where is it?!” The scientist complained to nobody in particular, tearing through another drawer of the filing cabinet, and dumping the paperwork unceremoniously on the floor. The linoleum was already covered in discarded files, years of research abandoned in piles at her feet: “I know you’re here somewhere…”

 

Angela hadn’t noticed that the final draft of her latest thesis was missing until an hour ago. Since her argument with her co-worker she hadn’t been able to concentrate on anything other than miserable and frustrated she was. The blonde hadn’t realised how much she had come to rely on the older woman for company and support until she had disappeared. Moira had been missing from the base for almost three weeks now, not that anyone seemed to have noticed. Something deep inside her had hoped that the she would have come to find her, and that they could have talked about her completely irrational decision to risk her own life for science.

 

She was so busy with her own thoughts that she didn’t hear the humming echoing through the corridor outside. Tracer didn’t usually spend much time in this particular part of the building, but a trip to winston's office to irritate him was one of her favourite ways to avoid her morning duties.

 

“You okay, Angie?” Lena chirruped, pausing on her way past the open door of the lab, a half-eaten sandwich in one hand. She hadn’t seen much of her over the last few days, and had presumed she’d been busy changing the world: “How's the spring cleanin’?”

 

“I can’t find my paper.” Angela complained, not sparing a glance at the other woman as she pulled open another cupboard.

 

“Uh.” The other paused, looking down at the floor: “Seems like you’ve got plenty of paper to me?”

 

Doctor Zeigler couldn’t help but laugh, the pressure that had built inside her over the last few days dissolving as she glanced at her friend, taking in the dumbfounded look on Lena’s face. The younger's face split into a lopsided grin at the sound of laughter, she’d been acting the fool on purpose again. Making her best friend laugh was one of the things that she had a particular talent for.

 

Waving her lunch, Lena indicated the paperwork mountain at her feet: “Seriously though Angie, you don’t have a floor anymore. What’d you loose? I can help!” 

 

“My Thesis.” Angela explained, sighing as she looked at the mess surrounding her: “Its gone. And I don’t have another copy anywhere… If I don’t find it then i’ll have to rewrite the entire thing.”

 

“ **Damm**. Sounds important.” Lena commented as she set herself down on the floor, sitting cross legged in the middle of the room and reaching for one of the piles: “I’ll go back through these? You look pretty busy in your cupboard.”

 

Angela almost hugged the other woman, already grateful for her help as they continued with the search. 

 

It took all afternoon to completely empty and double check every file and folder that she kept in her lab, without any success. Resigning herself to the fact she probably wasn’t going to get any sleep that night whilst she attempted to rewrite it the blonde dropped down beside her friend, resting her head in her hands: “I can’t believe this, I never lose anything.”

 

Leaning over slightly, Lena wrapped both arms around her, hugging her close: “Hey, everyone loses stuff sometimes, Winston always says i’d lose my head if it wasn’t screwed on! Maybe you should come upstairs and have somethin’ to eat before you start again? You’ll disappear if you don’t eat!”

 

Angela almost managed a smile as they separated, letting the other woman help her to her feet: “Are you seriously hungry again, Lena?”

 

“Yup, come on. You know I have a metabolism to keep up with Doc, _you’re_ the one that figured it out!” Beaming, Lena linked their arms and lead her out of the room, leading her upstairs.

 

Her missing thesis was in the hands of the same woman had had disappeared without a word. She knew exactly where it was, and what it contained, she’d spent hours listening to Angela talk about it.

 

Moira was sat in the sun, smirking slightly as she laid back on the spanish rooftop, flicking through the papers again. Over the last few weeks she had dissected every last word, tearing it apart and rebuilding it in combination with her own research. The report in her hands was almost perfect, and almost ready to act upon. It was controversial, just like every other paper she’d ever written.

 

The feeling in her gut that she was doing something horrific to the other woman was being quelled by her desire to carry on her research, and the numerous bottles of whiskey that had been stashed in the apartment. She had already spent enough hours trying to make sense of her feelings; being without Angela was almost as confusing as being with her. She had never spent more than a few minutes considering other people's opinions of her.

 

Slipping away from Overwatch, and getting as far away from Angela as possible, to take a few weeks to focus had been easy, and absolutely vital to ensure that she focused on her work. Moira knew that if they wanted her they would be able to track her down without trying too hard. Soon, she was going to make her own way back to the base and begin the human trials she had proposed, even if the other woman refused to be a part of them. 

  
Until that moment, she was going to use every ounce of brain power she had to perfect her research.


	13. SATHAIRN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Here we go again! Still not beta'd, I'll will do it. I swear!)

SATHAIRN

  
  


“ _ Habibti _ , what are you doing?” Ana sighed, leaning over Angela's shoulder as she sulked, head down on the breakfast table. The blonde had been bribed out of her lab by the promise of bacon and coffee, and a visit from the Commander when even he had begun to worry about her. “The wind will change and your face will be stuck in a frown.”

 

The blonde woman muttered in annoyance under her breath as she sat up, her eyes were sore with tiredness, ringed in darkness from the hours she’d spent at the computer.

 

“Don’t care.” Angela mumbled as she moved to rescue her coffee, sipping it despite the fact it was cold: “Nobody's looking.”

 

The captain raised her eyebrows as she rested her hands on her hip, surveying the other woman with the same careful judgement that made her into a skilled sniper. “Nonsense, Angela.” she scolded as she lent against the counter: “What's happened? You aren’t yourself.”

 

“Nothing. I was working all night.”She grumbled, staring down into the pale liquid in her mug: “My Thesis went missing.”

 

“Along with your friend?”

 

Anas comment caused her to stare upwards, surprised that anyone had noticed that Moria was missing.

 

“Angela, It was **obvious** what was going on between you two.” She sighed; “She is not the kind of person I would trust, you shouldn't either. What do you know about her? What her motivations are? She left at exactly the same time that your work went missing, are you not at least a little suspicious?”

 

“No… She knew everything that was in it, she was proofreading all my drafts. Why would she steal it? I probably put it in the trash or something.” The doctor wasn’t quite sure why she was defending the other woman so easily, Captain Amari’s summary of the situation made logical sense. It was slightly suspicious that both had gone missing at once.

 

“You have never been the kind of woman to lose anything,  _ hubibi _ , you shouldn’t doubt yourself so quickly.” Turning to the stove, she retrieved a plate and pushed it towards the younger woman: “ **Eat** . You’re not leaving the kitchen until that plate is empty.”

 

Angela knew the other woman had won, there was no point arguing with Ana when she’d decided that she was going to ‘ _parent_ ’ you. After the birth of her daughter the captain had started to take a little extra interest in the younger agents, especially in making sure they were taken care of. As she cleared away the last of her meal she looked up, meaning to compliment Ana for her cooking, and almost gagged at the sight infront of her.

 

“You!” She almost yelped between coughs, causing the redhead to chuckle as she leant back against the wall. Ana had her back to the newcomer, a scowl set on her lips as she scrubbed at the plates in the sink. She wasn’t going to leave the two women alone in the room just yet, Moria had sneaked into the kitchen without a sound, and Ana had only just resisted the urge to punch some sense into her.

 

“Hello Angela.” Moira smirked, her cheeks were stained from the sun, her lithe body a little more more slender than before: “It's been a while, hasn’t it?”

 

The blonde felt her stomach turn over, scowling in anger at the older woman as she pushed herself to her feet: “A while? You disappeared and that's all you’re going to say?”

 

“I didn’t disappear. I was working.”

 

“Without telling anyone where you were. That's literally the dictionary definition of disappearing!” Angela protested loudly, marching around the table to face her: “You didn’t say a word, Nobody had any idea where you where, i didn’t even realise you we-”

 

Captain Amari chose that exact moment to cough, remind them both that she was still in the room as she interrupted them, muttering something in egyptian that sounded distinctly like a curse as she walked towards the door. “I’m going for a nap. If you two  shamoota wake me, i will kill you.” 

 

Neither woman looked around as the oldest woman abandoned them, despite the fact they knew she meant every word of the threat, they were too busy glaring at each other. Angela wanted Moria to react, she wanted her to say something, to do something. But all the other woman did was gaze at her.

 

The internal battle going on in the redhead's mind was enough to give her a headache. For some reason, she still wanted to apologise, still wanted to talk about what had happened that morning. The more logical part of her mind was insistent that she shouldn’t, that she needed to leave the room and go back to her lab and get back on with the only reason that she’d returned. She had only slipped in here for…. for what, exactly? Moria had known that the blonde was here from the moment she’d walked past the room and caught sight of her. She didn’t need anything, and she certainly hadn’t walked in here to speak to Ana.

 

The Doctor was almost an entire head shorter than the other woman, but her temper was enough to make up for her lack of height. “Where did you go?” Angela asked again, barely blinking: “Why did you run away from me, Moira?” 

 

“I-I don’t have to explain myself to you.” The other woman pointed out, trying not to trip over her words as she looked away for a moment. 

 

“Yes. You do!” The blonde argued, her voice still rising. Moira wasn’t used to being shouted at, she knew her Angel had a temper, she’d figured that out a long time ago. It was one of the easiest ways to get her hot under the collar during their hours in the lab. “You owe me that at least. You think you can just fuck me and make me care about you and vanish? I’m not some kind of toy for you to mess with!”

 

The redhead still didn’t speak, she still  couldn’t seem to think of an answer. The other woman was so angry that she couldn’t seem to find a moment to think. Angela was inches from her face now, eyes burning with rage: “You are the most horrible, evil, scheming-”

 

Before she could finish, Moira lent in and kissed her lightly, pressing her lips against hers. It was the only thing she could think to do to stop the other woman finishing that sentence. Angelas words hurt.

 

For a second, she returned the affection, kissing back hungrily just before she realised what was going on. With a cry of frustration Angela found her strength, and punched the other woman square in the jaw with every ounce of rage she had. 

 

“Don’t touch me.” Angela growled as she took a step back, glaring at her. Moira didn’t try to, one of her hands was cradling her cheek, stemming the trickle of blood flowing f rom her lip. She had never expect that kind of reaction.

 

The blonde woman made a move, grabbing for the irish womans hand to pull it way, her own expression slipping a little at the sight of the marks beginning to swell on the older's face. Angela couldn’t quite believe what she’d just done, she had never been the type of person to respond to anything with violence. Since she’d been a child she had tried to be a pacifist, but somehow the older had managed to push her to her over her limit again.

 

“I deserved that.” Moira muttered, more to herself than the Doctor, gazing at the other woman: “I didn’t realise I’d upset you, angel.”

 

“You didn’t…. How did you not realise? “ She protested, her temper fading, still holding the other's hand tightly: “I was trying to stop you risking your life, I care about you.”

 

The redhead frowned, untangling their fingers to reach up and touch her lips. The copper tang of her own blood was escaping into her mouth, it was the perfect excuse to escape before she had to mention her own feelings to the blonde. Turning away slightly, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand: “I need medical, Doctor. I’m not certain that swallowing my own blood is particularly good for my health.”

  
Moria disappeared before the blonde could say another word to her. She wasn’t ready to attempt to discuss her emotions.

She wasn't sure she would ever be.


	14. DOMHNAIGH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [NSFW Warning!]

DOMHNAIGH

 

The redhead closed her eyes, trying to keep the moan of pleasure from escaping her swollen lips. She hadn’t planned for her first day back at Overwatch to end like this, face down in the pillows of her bed whilst her ex lover took control of her from behind. Angelas right hand was pushed inside her, her free hand spanking her ass hard with every flex of her fingertips. A trail of her own filth coated her thighs as she tried to bite at the pillows, hiding another whimper as the other womans pushed a little deeper, her nails digging into Moira's hip for support as she moved.

 

Doctor Zeigler hadn’t meant for the evening to end like this, but she wasn’t going to deny herself the pleasure of ruining the older woman. After a drink to calm her nerves, she had headed downstairs to attempt to talk to her. Angela wasn’t going to apologise, but she still wanted to know where she had been. The discussion had never even started.

 

With a smirk that nobody else could see she balled her fist inside the other, the cry of lust filling the room as Moira climaxed against her hand, bucking back against her as she attempted to ride it out. Angela had never been so dominant with anyone before, but right now she was almost drunk on the feeling. Slipping her fingers free released another satisfying mess that spilled across the sheets. 

 

“Clean it.” The doctor instructed as she presented her cum-slick hand to the irish woman, yanking  her up from the pillows by the back of her hair. Moira nodded, unable to trust herself not to spoil the moment as she took the angels fingers into her mouth, lapping at her filth obediently. This situation was overwhelming,  the devilish side of the blonde was almost sexier than her innocence. 

 

“Good.” Angela muttered as she finished cleaning her, holding up her hand as she stared at the other woman for a moment too long, trying to capture the image in her mind. Moira suited being in this position, completely subservient and silent for a change. With one movement she pushed her onto her back, smiling down at her as she rested a hand on the older woman's bare chest. “You’re much nicer when you’re quiet, O’Deorain. You should shut up more often.”

 

The redhead grunted slightly as she found her voice, forcing a scowl as she looked upwards: “Who would correct you when you’re wrong if I’m sworn to silence? Incorrect assumptions are dangerous, Angel.”

 

The Doctor raised her eyebrows, expression setting into a scowl as she moved. Why did the other have to irritate her constantly?

 

“Shut up and do something useful with your mouth for _once_ .” Angela snapped, crawling up the sheets. Moira didn’t protest as the blonde straddled her shoulders, pinni ng both of her hands to the bed with her knees as she pressed her dripping heat to her lips. The scientist was thanking her stars for the healing balms and first aid skills of the overwatch medical team, the bruise from the morning was barely visible.

 

With a mutter of pleasure she leant up slightly, slipping her tongue between the folds as she examined her carefully. This was different, she had always teased Angela’s climaxes with her fingers and borrowed cylindrical lab equipment. Brushing upwards a little further Moira pressed her tongue against her clit, sucking gently until she stole a whimper from the blonde's lips. The pressure between Ziegler's legs was already building, a familiar heat trickling through her body. 

 

Keeping her movements long and deep, she traced her tongue back against the blondes tight entrance, pushing the tip inside it as she nuzzled against her sweet spot.

 

Above her, Angela could feel herself unravelling, her hips rocking down against the other woman's intrusion as she grabbed for the headboard, grasping tight for support. Her lover had always been skilled at taking exactly what she desired from her. The curses where falling from her mouth without control as the older woman returned her attention to her clit, stealing an orgasm without the Doctor's approval.

 

Her legs gave out as she slipped off the redhead, catching her breath as she gazed at her, eyes bright and cheeks flush. Moira smirked as she licked her lips, savouring her prize. Her own gaze fixed on the other woman, one hand carefully reaching across to brush Angela's blonde curls from her damp forehead.

 

As her senses returned the blonde shifted closer, resting her head against the same cushion, their lips inches apart as she leant in to touch the swell on the older woman's jawline. A horrible feeling of guilt swelled inside her stomach as she examined the slight traces of her outburst.

 

“ _Moira_ … I…” Angela tried to speak, tried to think of the right way to apologise and confess how worried and lonely she’d been, and how many sleepless nights she’d had fearing that the other woman had done exactly as she’d suggested with the technology and it had gone horrifically wrong. Luckily, her jumbled confession were cut short by a slender finger against her lips and a frown.

 

“Don’t.” Moira cut across, leaning in just enough so that their foreheads touched.

 

“But I shouldn’t have-”

 

“ **Stop** , Angel.” The elders expression hardened for a moment: “It's in the past. We can’t let history affect the future. Nothing will develop if we keep going over what happened before now.”

 

The other woman nodded a fraction of an inch, deciding not to complain about how formal she was being. Angela would have secretly prefered a hug to a lecture, but she was too content in her arms to fuss. Closing her eyes as she tried to relax, letting the pressure drain from inside her. The feeling of guilt subsiding just as quickly as it had appeared.

 

 Moira couldn’t help but relax a little herself, surprised that the situation between herself and Angela seemed to have been resolved so easily for now. The irish woman had no doubts that as soon as the blonde discovered what she had done with the stolen research she wouldn’t be quite as willing to share her bed again.

 

However, until that moment she was going to indulge in enjoying the others company. With a simple movement she retrieved the comforter from the floor, tucking it around the Doctor and curling up beside her. 


	15. MÄNTIG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This chapter took a little while longer than the last few, you lovely readers are the reason I ended up doing research into real scientific things. The Doctors and Professors mentioned in this chapter are real, as is the technology!]

MÄNTIG

 

“People are going to think you like rabbits more than you like me.” The doctor pointed out as she padded back into the lab, her hair damp from the shower and an oversized hoodie that belonged to the other woman almost reaching her knees. The blonde had her hands wrapped tight around her fourth mug of coffee of the morning, there had been more than a few late nights lately.

 

“Sometimes I do,  _ Dear _ . Why don’t you come down here and help me?”

 

“You know i don’t have a clue how to clean that cage out,” Angela pointed out, but knelt down beside the redhead, managing the slightest smile. The older woman had been a little less argumentative than usual since she’d returned to Overwatch, and had managed to have more than one discussion with the blonde that didn’t end in an argument or ripped underwear: “ And I’m not planning on learning just yet.”

 

Moira smirked back at her, leaning forwards a little to set the bunny she had been holding on the blonde's lap. She was already well aware that the other woman wasn’t too keen on animals, especially not the kind the required her to clean up after them: “Do you recognize her?”

 

“Um.” The doctor paused, looking down as she gently started to stroke the rabbit between the ears. The fluffy creature started to snuffle at her lap, turning around until it found the exact spot to settle down, it was used to being handled: “It's a rabbit?”

 

“Almost, her name is less-frustrating-Angela. She was the very first subject of my experiment with full body healing, do you remember my experiment with the prosthetic limbs? Both of the rabbits back legs were rebuilt using a process that mimics the way deer antlers grow…. At least in theory.” O’Deorian explained, unable to help but disappear into one of her scientific rants. The blonde would have interrupted, but it was almost soothing to hear the chatter as she shifted just enough to lean against the other woman's shoulder, still stroking the bunny.

 

Moira carried on without a moment's pause at the other woman shifting in against her, one hand settling against her shoulder and stroking it: “And it was a theory until now, but it would seem that they have taken much better than predicted . Those implants were developed with influence from developments by Professor Gordon Blunn and Dr. Catherine Pendegrass of University College London's Biomedical Engineering and Doctor Noel Fitzpatrick, they’re known as intraosseous transcutaneous amputation prosthetics, or ITAPs for short… until now, the resource they conducted was only carried out on cats, and as you know they have a much more limited range of movement than- Are you awake, Angela?”

 

“Yes, yes… I’m just comfortable.” Doctor Zeigler muttered, smiling lightly as she glanced around at her. The look on the older woman's face when she was lost in her work like this was adorable, and she was tempted to kiss her.

 

“The implants that are inside the rabbit that shares your namesake are a modified version, and much more successful, combined with the healing biotic stream. With this achievement, imagine the progression we can make! As soon as I have this perfected, we can add the healing stream into your staff and you will be the most useful asset that overwatch has. The ability to heal people whilst in the field would be the most successful application of the technology.” 

 

Angela frowned slightly as she took in the information pouring from the other woman's lips, thinking though everything she had explained: “You’re offering to let me use it?”

 

“Of course I am.” Moira raised her eyebrows in surprise, but quickly pressed her lips against the blonde's forehead: “Why wouldn’t I?”

 

The other turned around to face her, kneeling up slightly as she cuddled the rabbit close to her chest: “It's  _ your _ technology! Why would you give it to me?”

 

“Angel, people  _ like _ you. They trust you.” She pointed out gently, reaching across the gently rescue her prized experiment from her lover's hands. The rabbit was settled back into her cage in one movement, and the cage locked for safety: “Medical care involves a level of trust and care that I simply do not possess, if we want this to work then it needs to be in the hands of someone that will be trusted to use it.” 

 

“So… You’re not going…” Angela asked, indicating what she meant with a wave of her hand. She knew the other woman would understand what she meant.

 

“No.” Moira lied without a moment's pause. She had already made her decision about that particular line of investigation after she’d finished the research she’d been doing in the sun: “You were  _ so _ against the idea that I abandoned it.” 

 

Doctor Zeigler almost squealed in delight, throwing both arms around the other woman as soon as she knew that the prized experiment was safe in its cage. The redhead blushed as the two of them toppled over, the blonde’s arms arms tangled tight around her. The rush of affection had been much more sudden than she’d predicted.

 

“Thankyou! Thankyou so much… are you sure you’re still Moira O'Deorian?” Angela asked as she tightened her arms again, snuggling into her shoulder as she smothered her neck and cheeks in kisses.

 

“Of course I am.” The Irish woman smiled, stealing a kiss from the other woman's lips quickly, the lies were easier to form than she’d expected, the flush of endorphins was having the exact physiological effect Moira had predicted: “I had time to think...and I may have been a little too quick to disregard your concerns.”

 

“You should listen to me more often.” Angela grinned, as her hands started to wonder again, trailing down the other womans legs.

 

“Hmm. If you’re not careful, I might have to change your nickname to Devil.”

 

The other woman giggled as she moved, biting her bottom lip: “I can make that come true…”


	16. TSIISCHTIG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I can't believe i've had 100 kudos on this fic! Thankyou all so much for your support!]

TSIISCHTIG

 

Angela Zeigler couldn’t quite believe what was written on the sheet of paper in her hands, the letter was a shock that she hadn’t been expecting. 

 

She had been named the head of the scientific research division at Overwatch. With a smile that almost reached her ears she hugged the paper to her heart, the doctor hadn’t officially applied for the position but she had mentioned more than once to her superiors that she would be more than able to handle the additional workload. She hadn’t expected anything to change, in her opinion she wasn’t the oldest or the cleverest candidate for the position.

 

Her lab partner hadn’t looked up for a single moment since she’d returned from her lunch break. The redhead was concentrating on something on her computer, a pile of paper covered in highlighter pen and doodles balanced on the edge of the desk.

 

“Moira?” Angela grinned as she crossed the room, leaning over the other woman's shoulder to show her the letter: “I have news!”

 

The older woman raised an eyebrow as she glanced at the letter, scanning it easily as she returned the smile: “ _ Hmm. _ That is very interesting news. Are you sure that letter is for you?”

 

“Don’t be an ass! Of course its for me.” Angela pouted, faking annoyance at the teasing: “You should have more respect for your boss, Miss O’Deorain.”

 

“Is your first act as head of the department going to be firing me?” Moira laughed softly as she hugged the other woman's arms tightly around her, kissing both of the blonde's bare arms: “You deserve the promotion, Angel. You’re going to be brilliant.”

 

The doctor smiled as she nuzzled into her hair, still not quite used to the other woman's compliments: “I might still fire you if you irritate me enough.”

 

“Oh no. I’m so worried.” She laughed, the sound was still a little horse, she hadn’t laughed properly in years. With a smile she leant up a little, handing the paper back to the blonde woman above her.

 

Angela took it, tucking it carefully into her pocket and stepping back, intending to head upstairs to share the news with her friends. As she turned, her elbow caught the pile of notes on the table, scattering them across the floor. The redhead jumped, reaching to grab them before they hit the tiles.

 

“ **Shit!** Sorry-”

 

“Doesn't matter.” Moria answered a little too quickly, moving to kneel down and gather them up before the other could look too closely. Her efforts were in vain, as Angela reached for another sheet she caught sight of the notes.

 

The handwriting didn’t belong to her partner, it was far too familiar. Her expression dropped as she snatched for another, turning it over as she examined it.

 

“Moira.” The blonde's voice was low, a dangerous anger building inside her as she looked up: “This is  _ my _ Thesis...” 

 

“I didn’t steal it.” She protested quickly, trying to think of an excuse. Her carefully made plans had included destroying every last scrap of borrowed paperwork before Angela could find it. “Why would I steal from you, my darling?”

 

The doctor gathered up every sheet she could lay her hands on, bunching them up in anger as she stared at the other: “Ana warned me... Is this why you’ve been nice? Where you finally feeling guilty for something?”

 

“No! Not at all Angel. I didn’t intend to take your paperwork as well as my own, I admire you Angela. And If i needed something from you I would have asked.” Moira pointed out, raising an eyebrow: “You’ve trusted me to proofread every word you’ve written over the last few months. Why would i start to steal from you now?”

 

“I don’t know. It just seems like exactly the kind of thing you would have done when we first met.”

 

“Are you doubting that I’ve changed? That  _ you’ve _ changed me?”

 

“No. I just…” 

 

“Angela, Your affection towards me has changed… things. I’m sure it's reasonably obvious that I have never been very good at human interaction, especially not the kind that inspires emotions.” 

 

“You still aren’t any good at it.”

 

“Hm. But I wouldn’t steal from you. I trust you with my technology, with my research and everything else I have worked on over the last few months. I thought the trust was mutual?”

 

“It is.” Angela sighed.

 

“Your new thesis is much better than this rubbish.” Moira added quickly, smiling at her gently.

 

“Really? I was up for three days straight trying to write it.”

 

“Much better. A much more detailed paper, and a much better study.”

 

“Hm.”

 

“Weren’t you celebrating, darling?” She asked suddenly, smiling at the blonde: “Or should I say Boss.”

 

Angela laughed, blushing slightly as she threw the papers into the bin, deciding to accept the older womans compliment and move on. Standing up, she rescued the sheet of paper from her pocket. The delighted feeling flooded back through her: “You’re going to have to get used to calling me that from now on, Moira.”

 

“I’ll practice that tonight.” The redhead smiled back, glad that she had somehow managed to talk her way out of the situation. Somehow she had to make sure that Angela didn’t question her too much until she finished her project. Keeping the Overwatch funding going until her research was perfected was vital, as soon as the project was finished, Moira knew that she was going to have to end what was going on between the two of them. The blondes ethics would interfere, despite how much they adored each other. The two of them had contrasting views how far morality could be pushed, where the limits were between progression and interference with the natural order of life. Genetic progress needed to happen, the irish woman could not deny herself her life goal because of something as frustrating as a human emotion.

 

The scientist hadn’t intended to fall in love with the doctor, the more she considered and researched her emotional state the more difficult it had become to control herself. Love was illogical, and something that she had insistently denied herself of until Angela had appeared in her life. The blonde was everything that she wasn’t, kind and loving and innocent to most of the horrors of real life, with a dangerous, passionate streak hidden underneath her smile.

 

Doctor Zeigler was bouncing on her heels as she brushed off her skirt, pressing her lips to the other forehead for a moment before turning to the door: “See you later!”

 

Moira raised a hand to wave goodbye, turning back to her almost completed work, the date that she intended to publish it was scribbled at the bottom. 

 

She was going to have to break both of their hearts before the end of the week.


	17. MITTWUCH

MITTWUCH

 

“Have I told you that you’re beautiful, Angela?” The Irish woman asked softly as she leant over her, wrapping both arms around her waist from behind, kissing her neck lightly. It had been a long day for both of them, filled with phone calls and signatures and scowls. The redhead had run out of interest in doing her actual work, and had decided to steal the other's attention instead. Moira had been making sure that she stole every last spare moment of the other womans time, she knew that the time they had together was running out.

 

The younger woman flushed as she leant backwards slightly, her crisp white lab coat wrinkling underneath the affection. She hadn’t been expecting the redhead to pay any attention to her today, they were both as bad as eachother when they were concentrating on their projects. “Mhm. No, but you can tell me that every day if you want to?” 

 

Moira chuckled to herself as she slipped her hands down a little, tracing her fingertips down over her stomach. She knew her way around every curve of the other womans body as well as she knew her books: “if i’m going to tell you that every day, then you’ll have to be in my arms every day.” 

 

“I think I can manage that.” The blonde muttered as she shifted where she sat, rocking forwards a little into the touch. She knew exactly how to tease her, biting her bottom lip Angela wriggled a little, moving to slip off her stool and turn around to kiss her. Their kiss was lazy, slow and curious as they explored each others mouths, despite the fact each of them already knew every inch. Moira's hands continued down her body, trailing around her hips to grab at her ass, palming curiously. With one movement the older woman scooped her up, sitting her on the desk as she continued to kiss her. The two women were the same height now, and paused for a moment to gaze into each other's eyes before closing the space between their lips again.

 

Moira almost spoke, almost muttered the words that had been forming in her mind over the last few hours of daydreaming. She was acutely aware that she was running out of opportunities to confess. 

 

Instead, she trailed her hands back up the other woman's chest, slipping her hands underneath her blouse. Angela whimpered her approval as the lab coat was pushed down her shoulders, quickly followed by the rest of the fabric keeping her torso protected. Moiras mouth soon found a the curve if the other woman’s breasts, kissing down then gently as she stroked her hand around her back to unhook her bra.

 

“Mhm… There.” The other girl muttered as her lips found a nipple and sucked hard, her other hand curling around her free breast, massaging. One of Angela's fists was in her hair, tugging lightly as she whimpered. She knew her lover didn’t need instructions, but her mutters of agreement were causing the heat inside her to burn. There was something satisfying about having the other scientists attention to herself. “Keep...doing that.”

 

Her lover obeyed her command, pushing Angela's legs apart with her hips, dragging her close enough that their bodies could grind together hungrily. For once, the moment was fueled purely by passion, moans and whimpers filled the air between them. Finally the older woman's lips trailed back upwards, nipping lovemarks onto her neck and shoulder until she reached her lips.

 

The kiss covered the blondes whine of longing as Moira slipped her fingers underneath her skirt, tracing them along the lace edge of her panties. The black fabric was already sodden with need.

 

“Hmm.” The older purred as her hand cupped the other woman's desperation: “You want me this badly _already_ , Doctor?”

 

Angela nodded curtly as she caught her lips again, masking the desperate moan that fell from her mouth as the redhead tugged away her underwear, stroking a single long finger through her slick. Moria started to explore, adding a second finger as she rubbed up against her swollen clit, extracting every moan with a satisfied smile.

 

Each movement was careful, slow and delicate. Usually Moira didn’t take quite this much time to tease her, especially not in a place that they could be so easily caught. The blonde was rocking against her, muttering with pleasure as she moved, spoiling the desk underneath her.

 

With another stolen kiss the irish woman slipped a single delicate digit inside her, stretching her entrance. Angela cried out in surprise, leaning backwards a little as she grabbed for the others hair again. She was already starting to lose feeling in her legs, the pressure between her thighs dangerously close to overflowing. Her lover added another finger just as the heat between her legs exploded with a cry that echoed around the white tiled lab.

 

Painting, the other woman threw both arms around her, keeping her close to her as she let the feelings overwhelm her. Angela was too busy attempting to breathe to protest when Moira wiped her sticky hand across her abandoned lab coat.

 

She was quiet as she hazed at her, smiling softly as she kissed the blonde's cheeks, brushing her hair through her fingertips: “You are the most incredible woman i’ve ever met…”

 

The blonde laughed softly, resting her forehead against the older's shoulder as she closed her eyes: “Shush… You don’t mean that.”

 

“I do.” Moira muttered, frowning slightly as she nuzzled into Angela's neck, stroking her back: “You're amazing, clever and creative and one day you’re going to do something incredible.”

 

The doctor in her arms flushed, the blush escaping all the way to her ears. “Have you been drinking?” She teased, surprised by the sudden confession and trying to bring herself to her senses again: “I didn’t think you were the kind of woman that did after-sex confessions?”

 

“I can make an exception.” Moira grumbled, leaning in to kiss her again, still toying with her hair: “And I mean what I say, Angel. I don’t lie about feelings. **I lo-** ” She stopped herself, and tugged the blonde close again, deepening the kiss instantly in an attempt to hide the words that were about escape.

  
Angela caught the words, but didn’t say anything, she had never expect that. She had always thought that she was going to be the one to make that slip up first. But the confirmation that she wasn’t the only one feeling that way was enough to thrill her. With a smile that was going to last for the rest of the day, she returned the affection, letting the older push her over onto the table and clamber on top of her.


	18. DONSCHTIG

DONSCHTIG

 

‘ **A Methodology for creating custom genetic programs that can alter DNA at a cellular level.’**

 

The title of her finished report was written in bold, the same way that she had written on every paper since college. Moira O’Deorain couldn’t deny herself the smile of pleasure that curled at the corner of her lips as she started at the words on her holo-screen. She was almost ready to publish. There was just one last detail of her last six months work that still needed to be attended to. 

 

Doctor Zeigler was asleep in the crook of her other arm, her naked body curled tight around hers as she dozed. They had spent the night together again, but for the first time the focus of their time together hadn’t been about making each other moan. The two of them had curled up together in the blankets, discussing quite how impossible the technology was in every classic movie they found. The sex had come later, when they had finished laughing at the ending of one particularly horrible film about self driving cars with personalities. The ending had been such a disaster that neither of them had predicted it.

 

It had been so innocent, so close to normal that she would have captured it and kept it safe if she could. 

 

The emotional part of her didn’t want this feeling to end. She was in love with Angela, she had almost confessed it in the lab the other afternoon. The doctor was everything she would never been, and had managed to cause such a change in her that she had spent half the night after the blonde had fallen asleep considering abandoning the entire project just to stay right here beside her.

 

In the end, the logical, and much more dominant side of her knew exactly what she had to do. How could she give up on her life's work to follow something as fleeting as love? The scientific work she was doing would have a lasting effect, she would be remembered for generations, the developments in the study of genetics would save lives and cure diseases. The impact far outweighed her own emotions. Staying with Angela was selfish, pointless and there was no guarantee that the other woman felt the same way.

 

Moira had accepted the position with Overwatch to finally fund her research, her last two attempts had come to nothing. Both times she had been caught, and her work declared immoral and disgusting.  She had lied to Angela, stolen from her and manipulated her to give herself the upper hand. The young Doctor had made her opinion on the true purpose of her work clear more than once, but had trusted her enough to let her share in her experiments and her bed.

 

Betraying an stuck-up, childish scientist that she couldn’t stand had seemed easy when she’d started. Moira had known very little about the ‘merciful’ Angela when she’d started, other than the information she had collect from constant articles, broadcasts and discussions between her superiors about the young genius and her talents. If she was completely honest with herself, she’d detested her before they’d even met. The last feeling she had ever expected to have about that particular blonde was love, respect and affection. 

 

She had to focus on her work. And she would have to put her feelings aside the moment that the woman in her bed read exactly what she had written. Moira had carried out almost everything she had promise not to, genetic splicing, reversing the healing biostream, and her finalised plans to test the healing powers on herself were included in the report. The moment she was offered the funding she would carry it out without a second thought.

 

Now that the paper was perfect, Moira would have to complete her mission. The irish woman chewed her lip as she scanned over it again, double checking every word.

 

She published the paper three minutes after five in the morning.

  
Setting the table aside, the redhead slipped down underneath the blankets, securing her own arms tightly around her lover. Pressing their foreheads together, Moira pressed a kiss to her lips and curled up with her for her last few hours of peaceful sleep. 


	19. FRIITIG

FRIITIG

 

Tonight was turning out to be a much nicer experience than Angela had expected. The drinks reception was going wonderfully. She had been invited to these meals once a year since finishing her doctorate, the room was filled with other scientists, covering every field of research from leaves to space stations. The hum of chatter filled the room as she took a glass of champagne, smiling slightly as she crossed to join her old college professor, shaking hands and indulging herself in aimless chatter.

 

It had been a lazy day, neither herself or her lover had left her bed, spending every moment indulging themselves in each other. The alerts and messages on both of their mobiles had been completely ignored until Angela had notice the time and insisted she had to get dressed much to the others protests. If she had been allowed the older would have kept her in her arms until they were forced apart. She had been more affectionate than usual today, the blonde couldn’t help but feel spoilt, there was a damp stain in her panties at the thought of what would happen much later that night. Moira had promised to ruin her hair, makeup and floor length dress the moment she was back in her sight.

 

The redhead was still the only thing on her mind as the party was lead to their seats.

 

Angela was surrounded by other doctors, but there was a sudden thick, almost touchable tension in the air as soon as she introduced herself and where she worked. She was used to a few raised eyebrows when she explained that she worked with Overwatch, but this level of tension was new.

 

It was just after the first course had been cleared away that someone finally addressed her.

 

“Doctor Zeigler, do you work with a Miss O’deorain?” The young man asked, frowning slightly at her as her steepled his fingers in front of him.

 

“Absolutely. Yes, and she is a ver-

 

“- _You_ were mentioned in the...interesting methodology she published this morning.”

 

Angela paused, staring at him as her expression passed from shock to horror and back to passive contentment again. Surely the other woman hadn’t done anything that terrible? Moira had promised. Promised her more than once when she’d been cuddled in her arms.

 

“I _was_?” The doctor tried to smile, tried to look as innocent as possible as she reached for her wine glass: “Hmm. Did she referenced one of my papers?”

 

“I’m afraid it's a little more _complicated_ than that, Doctor Zeigler.”  Another woman piped up from across the table, flicking her own long hair over one shoulder: “She was talking about  **working** with you.”

 

The other woman's attitude took her by surprise, she had never been addressed like this by her colleagues before.

 

Another voice added: “ _Mhm_. On something…. Questionable.”

 

Angela didn’t bother to hunt for the location of the voice, concentrating on the wine in her hand rather than the others. She couldn’t think straight. Around her, the chat turned to Moira O’Deorain, phases like **omnic crisis** , **questioning** **mother nature** , **unacceptable** , **murderer** and **modern day frankenstein** circled through the air, accompanied by noises disgust.

 

The other scientists took no notice of the blonde, too busy venting every indiscrepancy, until she had drained her glass and coughed loudly, looking up: “I can’t make a judgement until I’ve read it.”

 

The same gentleman from before found his voice first, and offered a slightly lifeline: “I’ll give you my copy after dinner, it’s still in my car from this morning. I'm suprised you haven't seen it. I thought everyone had. It's been headline news within the community all day."

 

Angela managed a nod, glad that any more discussion was cut short by the arrival of the second course. She didn't want to explain where she'd been since early morning. Nobody would believe that she didn't know what was going on if she did. For the rest of the meal, she barely ate, picking at her food as she tried to think, tried to figure out what her lover had done.

If she was being completely honest with herself, she had never managed the figure the redhead out. It was one of the most attractive things about her, the way she was so mysterious and smug about almost everything.

Once the meal was done, Angela found a copy of Moira’s methodology pressed into her hand before the other doctors returned to their discussions. Whatever she was about to read had caused her own friends to turn their backs on her. Without another word to anyone, the blonde grabbed her coat and left the building, striding out into the cold night air. She didn’t stop until she reached the front doorstep of the Overwatch Headquarters.

 

The doctor paused, looking down at the sheet of paper clutched in her hand. She didn’t want to read this, she didn’t want to know what the other woman had done. Surrendering, Angela slid down to her knees, sitting on the doorstep and groping her her bag for one thing that she hadn’t done for years. Withdrawing a cigarette she lit it and pressed the nicotine to her lips, taking a deep drag as finally she flicked open the pages.

 

By the time she’d finished, the cigarette packet was bare and the tears on her cheeks had soiled the last few pages. Moira had lied to her, she’d lied about everything. Those promises had meant nothing, the hours of love and affection had been purely a distraction whilst she stole everything out from underneath her. 

 

The irish woman had broken her heart.

 

Setting her expression in a determined scowl, Angela pushed herself to her feet and turned to face the door. 

 

She was going to confront Moira.


	20. SAMSCHTIG

SAMSCHTIG

 

Moira knew the moment Angela walked into the room, mascara smeared down both cheeks and a furious expression on her face. The irish woman had seen her partner angry before, but this was different. The blonde was more than angry, more than hurt, she was furious. The paper she had been given was still clutched in one shaking hand. Pushing herself to her feet, the older woman backed away slightly, not quite sure what Angela was planning on doing as she took the room in three strides, the tension livid in every limb as glared at her.

 

“I just had a very _interesting_ dinner.” Angela said, her voice surprisingly calm as she presented the Papers to the other woman: “I was given this. I’m surprised you didn’t show me, I thought you  **liked** showing off.”

“Angela…” Moira started to speak, but her words faltered with a look from the young woman. Frowning slightly, she took the pages, her stomach turning over at the sight of her own name. She had been stupid to think that Angela wouldn’t see this, to stretch out those last few hours of bliss in the blondes arms before reality struck.

 

“ **No** .” Angela snapped, once the papers were out of her hands she folded her arms, cuddling her body protectively. How could she have been this innocent? How had she not realised that the other woman had been stealing her work when she wasn’t looking? How could she have let the redhead touch her, let her into her bed and her heart?

 

Her opponent backed away a little further, colliding with the table and spilling half most of the chemicals that had been part of her days work across the floor. Moira didn’t take any notice, too busy gazing at the other woman, waiting for her to snap. 

 

“You _promised_ me you weren’t going to use the healing beam for this. I thought I could trust you when you said you were going to  **stop** .” Angela carried on, holding herself together with sheer willpower. She wanted to cry. But she was not going to give the older woman the satisfaction of displaying her emotions again: “That thesis is already causing controversy. The scientists I just had to spend the last three hours with think you want to cause another Omnic Crisis. They all think that you’re losing your grip on reality, putting progress over everything else, including the safety of the human race.” 

 

“They don’t understand what I’m trying to do,” Moira cut in, trying to explain at least a little of what was going on. The metal desk was already cutting into her back: “You understand me...You always understood.”

 

“I was wrong.” The other woman retorted angrily as she shook her head: “I don’t understand you at all. You’re still the same as the day we met. You’re still a monster.”

 

“You know that's not true. You changed me, you and I were working together.” The redhead tried to reply: “We were going to change the world together.”

 

“Together? _You’re a thief_! Half of this research is mine. You’ve stolen everything I was trying to do and twisted it to suit your disgusting ideals. My research wasn’t for this, I wanted to use this for good.” Angela raised her eyebrows, shocked at the gaul of the other woman. She wasn’t even going to defend what she’d done: “I can’t use any of it. People are going to accuse me of stealing from a psychopath.”

 

“I’m not a psychopath, I’ve been tested.” Moira muttered under her breath, scowling to herself. It hurt to hear the blonde accusing her of the same things everyone else had been saying for years: “Let me explain, Angel. You know that normal people don’t understand innovation the first time they’re shown it.”

 

“I don’t care. I don’t care what you were trying to do.” Angela shouted: “You always try to justify everything you do with science! I don’t care about it. You’re a thief and a liar! _Nothing_ you say can change that.”

 

“I did it for the right reasons.”

 

“I don’t care! It was mine. I would have shared with you, I would probably have given you it! All you had to do was ask. But you couldn’t do that, you couldn’t behave like a normal human because then you would have had to tell me what you were doing.”

 

“Listen to me, Angel-”

 

“You stole my thesis before you abandoned me for a month… why did you bother coming back? Did you need to steal something else?”

 

“No-”

 

“Or did you just come back to break my heart? You had to completely destroy me before you moved on to ruin someone else's life.”

 

_“I came back to be with you_ …”

 

Angela laughed, the sound was callous and mirthless: “I knew it. You’re not worth wasting anymore time on. I have more important things to do.” Turning on her heel, she marched towards the door.

 

“ **Wait**!” Moira couldn’t stop herself as she grabbed for the blondes arm, stopping her leaving the room. She had to say it. The only opportunity she had to say this was right now. The other was about to walk out of her life for good: “ _I love you,_ Angela.”

 

The Doctor snorted, the laugh hollow as she turned to look at the other. She still wasn’t crying. There wasn’t any point wasting her tears in front of her. How could she even believe what she was telling her? The older woman knew exactly how to manipulate her emotions. She was not going to let it happen again.

 

“If you loved me. You wouldn’t have done this. You don’t do this to people you love.” Smacking her hand away the blonde chuckled softly as she continued, her voice dangerously quiet: “I thought _I loved you_. I thought so much of you and i couldn’t have been more mistaken. I would have supported you, even if I don’t agree with almost anything you do...I actually thought you felt the same way about me-”

 

“Angela, _please…_ ” The redhead tried to cut in, the confession had been a shock. It would have hurt less if the blonde had stabbed her straight through the heart. Moira’s logical reason for not throwing her research into the fire had been that Angela could never possibly feel the same way she did.

 

She had never made a more serious mistake in her life. There were tears burning in her eyes as she caught the blondes gaze again. The Doctor's eyes were still full of pure hatred. The adoring gaze that she usually had was long gone.

 

“-This could me cost my entire career. You put my name on the horrific ideas in that thing you’re written. I’m not going to let you stand all over me just to get what you want!” The Doctor's voice rose slightly, cutting through the tension. Angela was not going to back down, not now: “You can destroy my heart, but you are not destroying my Career. It was the only thing of mine you  **ever** cared about.”

  
Once she had reached the door, she paused for a moment, concentrating on the hallway wall: “When I get back, I want you gone. You have three hours to get out, your contract with overwatch is over, Miss O’Deorain. **You’re fired**.”


	21. SUNNTIG

SUNNTIG

 

The press conference had been called for nine am the very next morning. Somehow, everyone in the building to seemed to have read it, or at least know exactly what was contained in it. Her fellow Overwatch members usually took little interest in things that weren’t going to affect them instantly, or weren’t for use on the battlefield. The other woman's research had concerned every single one of them. The agents of Overwatch understood better than most the effects of the Omnic Crisis.

 

Surprisingly, nobody had blamed her for the other woman's behaviour, or for falling for her lies. The Doctor was secretly glad that nobody had tried to talk to her about it, it was easier to ignore the pain in her chest every time she thought about the older woman. Angela hadn’t bothered to check if the Moira had gone, as soon as she left the room she’d gone straight to her bedroom, crawled under the blankets and curled up, trying to mask the sound of her sobs.

 

She had barely slept, passing out from pure exhaustion some time in the early morning, the blankets still pulled over her head. It had been the sound of the Commander's voice that had roused her, barking orders through the intercom and summoning her to be ready to speak to the press in an hour. It had taken a lot of internal coaxing to force herself to get organized. The doctor could cry later, right now she had to defend her career, and her fellow scientists at Overwatch.

 

The starched collar of her lab coat was digging into the back of her neck as she passed through the double doors at the main entrance of the building and stepped out into the sunlight. There was a gathering of reporters spilling across the lawn, accompanied by a few faithful supporters of overwatch and her other Agents.

 

Bracing herself, she stepped behind the microphone as a silence fell over the crowd.

 

“Good morning, and thank you for attending. I am Doctor Angela Zeigler, head of science and development. I am speaking to you today to directly address the issues surrounding ‘A Methodology for creating custom genetic programs that can alter DNA at a cellular level’ which was published this week by a former employee of Overwatch.” Taking a moment to gather her thoughts she carried on, moments like this made her grateful that she had been speaking to the public since she was a teenager. It was one of the only drawbacks of being a genius, people liked to ask questions.

 

“Miss O’Deorain’s work is not condemmed by Overwatch, nor were we aware of the exact intentions of the work she was undertaking.” The Doctor declared, her gaze focused on the back wall: “Overwatch are working to improve lives, and save lives, we are not interested in the disruption of the natural order purely to satisfy our own egos. You have all seen the incredible work that is carried out across the globe by everyone that works with us, every day Overwatch are working towards a future that will be safer for us, for our children, and every generation after that. I ask that you don’t let one rogue person damaged the reputation of every member of our team. Moira O’Deorains lack of understanding of the values and the ethics that we standby here at Overwatch, and her contract has be terminated permanently…”

 

“...As for the inclusion of my name in some of the research used for the Paper, I can only apologise for my personal misjudgement as to her character. I was under the impression that she would be willing to use her knowledge for good,” The crowd muttered passively, it was understandable that the blonde had trusted the other woman. Doctor Zeigler was well-known for being kind and honest in her work, she had build a reputation around her sweet nature since she had first appeared in the public view at fifteen. 

 

Pausing for a moment, she went to catch her breath, only to be interrupted by the sound of applause spreading from that back of the crowd to the front. Angela couldn’t help the slight smile of surprise on her lips, despite her suspicion that it had been started by Lena. Her career seemed to be safe, for now.

 

Once the sound faded she lent forwards slightly, the smile still arching her lips as she spoke: “Any Questions?” 

 

The subject of her irritation hadn’t heard a word of Angela's speech, she’d turned off the television the moment the news announcer had declared that they were going to be discussing her work. Having her name and her work dragged through the mud by the media wasn’t a surprise, it had happened before and it would probably happen again. Moira was used to people being unable to comprehend her scientific progress.

 

It hurt to hear those same words from her Ex-Lover's lips.

 

She knew that she had caused this. If she had dared to confess her love to the other woman before she’d published then she would still be in Angela's arms. It was a horrible thought, usually she could throw the blame off onto the nearest person in the room and ignore it. 

 

This time it wouldn’t work, there was nobody else in the room, nobody else in the lab to blame for what she’d created. She hadn’t cried like she cried that night since she was a child, head in her hands as she let go for a few moments. Moira hadn’t walked away when she’d been ordered to because there was nowhere else for her to go. 

 

She was still hidden in the lab, sorting through her life from the past six months and pulling out only the things she needed the most. The irish woman had become become very skilled very quickly at keeping only what she needed the most after the first few times she’d been fired. Moira was planning on being as far away as possible from Overwatch before Angela came back downstairs.

 

The redhead was elbows deep in another box of Paperwork when a noise behind her made her jump, turning on her heel to face the newcomer. She had never seen the man standing behind her before, dressed in all black with the slightest scowl on his lips as he looked her up and down.

 

“Moira O’Deorain. I need to speak to you.” He spoke without her prompting, drawing himself to her full height as he stepped inside the lab, locking the door behind him.

 

“I’m working.” She grumbled, but didn’t turn back to the abandoned box. Whatever he was doing down here had to be more interesting than listening to her own thoughts.

 

“Commander Gabriel Reyes.” The man offered, ignoring her as he held out a hand: “I’m here to offer you a position with Blackwatch. We need your assistance on a project.”

 

Moira almost laughed, this had to be a joke. There was no such thing as Blackwatch, it was a running myth between the agents that there was a secret order that liked to sneak around behind everyones backs and steal socks. She turned away and continue closing down her time with Overwatch, dropping another pile of unneeded notes into the trash can.

 

“This is not a joke.” He continued as if he could read her mind, obviously the Commander had had this reaction to his declaration before. Stepping aside slightly, he lent against the wall and continued talking to her: “We need your assistance on a few matters pertaining to genetics and genetic advancement.”

 

“I am not doing any more work underneath Overwatch's rules, if you haven’t heard, Commander, nobody here approves of the research i’ve been doing.” Moira replied, reaching for another notebook to throw in the litter.

 

“Blackwatch isn’t Overwatch, Miss O’Deorain. We don’t work under the normal restrictions, or rules, or take any interest in public opinion.” Gabriel pointed out: “And I am well aware of exactly what you’ve been studying, we would be willing to fund those experiments.”

 

The irish woman swung back around in shock. That had been the last thing she had expected to hear from him: “All of my experiments?” She asked, her fingertips tapping a rhythm against her lips as she thought. This could be the opportunity that she had been waiting for, the chance to work without the restrictions that had caused her heartbreak in the past.

 

“Yes.”

 

“ **Deal** .” Moira didn’t paused for a second longer, swinging her hand out to grab his, shaking on the offer.

 

Her new boss smiled as he shook, and turned back to the door holding it open as she indicated for her to follow. The woman had been much easier to deal with than he’d expected, Commander Reyes had considered speaking to her before. Moira’s work had been interesting them since she had started developing her projects behind Doctor Zieglers back, Blackwatch had always been able to hack into the Overwatch servers. Right now he was glad he’d waited until now to approach her: “This way, your contract with us starts immediately. Someone will collect your possessions… unless there was anyone you needed to speak before we leave?”

 

Moira didn’t bother to pause as she swept out of the room, deciding not to look back on what could have been. She had made her decision to concentrate on her future in genetics, and there was nothing left to change her mind: “No. Lets go.”

 

Gabriel followed her, swinging the door closed on her time at Overwatch, and her first encounter with the love of her life.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh my god. I can’t believe this is over! I’ve never written a fanfic this quickly and this easily before, there's just something about these two women that I find so interesting to write. Thank You for sticking with me through this fic, I hope you’ve enjoyed reading this as much as i’ve enjoyed writing it.
> 
>  
> 
> If you’d like to me to carry on with this story please leave a review down below! I have a few ideas already…
> 
>  
> 
> ~Floss


End file.
